House Of Hosts
by triplea381
Summary: Eight new students arrive in a prestigious boarding school. If only they knew that their school year was no ordinary one, they will find out the truth about their birthright and destiny. (sorry about a short summary).
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

This Story I will now tell is one I found in my own home. You can choose to believe it or not it is up to you but the things I write I found on an old recording cassette on this recording there are 8 children who are narrating, If you choose to read on the events can only be described as alarming. Good Tidings my dear readers...

**Chapter 1. The Beginning**

Hi, my name is Alicia Sands I'm 14 years old my life was a normal one. I went to school, met my friends and go home and study that was before I got a letter and my life changed forever. It was at exactly 7: oo am on Wednesday I was eating my favourite cereal, rice crispy. "Honey, slow down you'll get the hiccups if you keep eating like that." That's my mum if you were wondering. "Sorry Mum but I have to get to school early today I promised I would help Lily out with her leaflets for endangered animals". Maybe I should explain you see my friend Lily Grace loved animals and all girly, help people and save the planet kind of gal but don't get her wrong she has an awful temper if you get her really angry. "Alright Alicia sweetie that's fine you just finish up and I'll go get the mail and drive you to school ok." "Alright Mum". My Mum went to get the mail I finished my breakfast and went to the mirror to fix my hair. A lot of people thought I was weird because I always colour some bits of my hair, today I had the colour purple the rest of my hair is curly and brown I also had brown eyes.

Before I could actually put on my eye pencil my Mum called me.

"Alicia, You got a letter sweetheart do you want me to open it for you?"

"Yeah, Thanks Mum". My mum opened the letter and read out loud to me.

"Dear Miss Sands,

To our immense pleasure you out of 3 other students of your school have been accepted to Creedy Towers, Private Boarding School in Liverpool. You can come to see the School on Thursday 29th. Also the boarding school provides there own houses you have been accepted to Ra House.

Please Note that this is a scholarship letter for you to join.

Sincerely, Victor Rodenmaar Jr.

I shook my head twice to get over the shock me, me... I got accepted to a prestigious private boarding school! No freaking way ha can't wait to tell my friends about this I can almost imagine what there going to say. [Lily] "Oh My God squee you got into a boarding school, excite! Oh did I also mention I've got 2 other friends: Will and Mason [Mason] "Whoa, That's great Licia you gonna be all preppy and smart at that boarding school I wonder how much food will be there."

Last and definitely least my other friend Will

[Will] "You got into a private school (insert ridiculous stupid, gay laugh here) Oh god you gotta be kidding me." You must be thinking why was I friends with this complete jerk face well you see I met him from Mason because Mason is dating Lily yeah a long story for another time, anyway because those two day are dating I met Will. He's a crazy manipulative guy but he's still one of my best friends.. sometimes.

"Licia this is a wonderful opportunity honey and it's a scholarship."

"Mum I don't know all of my friends are here in Scotland you can't actually think I would go to that preppy and posh school can you."

"But Alicia the letter said three other people got accepted in your school maybe it's one of your friends."

I was thinking about the possibilities of getting out of going to this hell hole of a school but my Mum really wants me to go... she is right god that was hard to say.

"Fine I'll go you better be happy about this mum."

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you your Father will be to I will call him after I drive you come on sweetie".

I was now at school or now soon to be called "previous" school I was walking to my form class when my friends ran into me.

"Licia Hey! What's wrong you look like Mason when he found out there was a pop quiz for science today". Lily says worriedly

"Yeah Licia emo what's wrong someone stole your streaks and black lipstick".

"As a matter of fact **Will** no also I don't wear black lipstick, and you're right I'm not ok."

"Well what is it *Gasp* did your mum get eaten by the zombies!"

"No Mason and stop watching those zombie horror movies there rotting your brain the problem is I got a letter about a scholarship". I said bowing my head down in embarrassment.

It was quiet until I put my head up again and saw my friends smiling like idiots but instead of saying that I said something more mature.

"Why are you guys looking at like serial killers ready to kill me"?

Lily started to giggle now she only does that when she's really excited.

"Oh I can't hold it in any longer we got the same letter Lily said jumping while doing so.

I was so surprised that automatically my jaw dropped.

Will put his hand on my chin and closed my jaw for me. "No need to be surprised Sands and keep your jaw up or you'll catch fly's."

"Isn't this great guys you can take the amigos out the school but you can't take the amigos away from each other" Mason says putting his arms around all of us.

"I know anyway what house were you accepted to"?

"House of Ra". Will said

"So did I, did all of you get in that house".

"Yeppers, I figure it has something to do with the Greek gods what about you guys?"

Will shook head playfully at Mason "Oh my dear, dear clueless friend". Will says

"What, am I missing something" Mason says back

I then heard the bell.

Me, Will and Lily walked to form while Mason was behind us who still was mulling over the fact that he didn't know who the house were named after.

We reached form and our form tutor was telling us to get to our seats while she gets the register out that's when Mason thought to do something very dumb.

He stood up and shouted "GUYS I GOT IT, EGYPTIANS!" "Mr Lewis sit down this instant". Our form teacher shouts.

School went by in a flash I soon was walking home with Lily putting up some of her endangered animals posters. The boys were at the other end of the street hanging up the posters.

"Hey Alicia doesn't that guy look weird to you"

"What guy Lils?"

"Turn around" Lily whispered

I turned around and saw the strangest thing this man was looking at us I couldn't see much of his face but he had long greyish hair and was wearing this hat. "Hey you two" Will called

I turned back around and saw Will and Mason.

"We finished the posters... ok what happened."

Lily looked a bit peeved Mason (her boyfriend) noticed this straight away.

He said "Lily Flower what's wrong did somebody say something".

"What, No Mason nothing like that it's just me and Licia saw a creepy man behind us she said quietly.

"What man".

"_What man _can't you see Will he's right behind I turned while I said this and he was right the creepy man had gone I didn't know if it was just me but the street had gone cold and uncomfortable.

Little did I know was that "creepy" man had a huge part in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Going to the House**

It's been a week since we got those scholarship letters and the day I have dreaded for days has now come.

I was driving in a taxi with my suitcases/bags the taxi stopped abruptly.

"Here we are miss, Creedy Towers, House of Ra".

"Thank you" I said. I payed the driver and got out of the car Lily and the boys said that they would meet me there. So I walked up to the steps of the house.

"Well here's to a start of a new life". I say as I walk in.

"Let me help you sweetheart, you must be Alicia". A middle aged woman with short brown hair said to me I nodded "I'm Trudy and I'll be your house mother come on I'll show you to your room." I followed Trudy upstairs she seemed nice enough I guess.

"Your friends are down in the living room they arrived a few hours ago. So here's your room you'll be sharing with Lily." Trudy went back downstairs and told me she'll be in the kitchen if I needed her. Ok, what to do first... well I should unpack a few stuff I said to myself and then join my friends in the living room. While I opened my suitcase I felt this horrible burn on the left side of my stomach. I shrugged it off it must be nothing.

"Finally done" I said to myself. I made my way downstairs into the living room.

"Took you long enough Sands" Well there's the irritating voice I wish I could never hear.

"Oh Will leave her alone, so Licia how do you like the house so far!"

"Lils It's amazing! Hey where's Mason"

They both laughed "Well me and Mason came here together because you two weren't here yet we decided to look around." Will says "That's why he isn't here then?" I was so confused. "No Alicia now let me finish we all know how Mason gets when he's hungry so he went in the kitchen to get a snack. He was looking for the fridge but he found a cellar instead."

"So where is he now"? I replied

"Well he did run out of the cellar so he must be around somewhere". Lily says

Oh hi I'm Mason I'm going to tell you this bit of the story. So after I ran out of the cellar {Oh shush Will, I did not run out like a girl, I ran with style like Captain Jack Sparrow.} I found a room and I figured a room's a room right and plus I will go into any room but that cellar even Will's room on Christmas *shudders* you don't even want to know.

I went in the room and quickly had look around well not bad for a room. I saw a bed, an own bathroom I stopped in mid-thought and I saw another bed with a boy on it.

I couldn't see his face though it was covered with a book...hey I think Lily reads those kind of books what were they called again umm manny no not that ha oh got it...mango.

"Hey you gonna keep staring at my book because you know I have a phone you can take a picture of it." The boy looked about 14 he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh no it's fine you can carry on reading your mango". I said while smiling. The boy looked at me funny. "You mean manga" he says. "Yeah that". The boy got up and wow was he tall.

"So have more people come".

"Yeah, so far me and my friends have come you can come meet them". "Whatever man". He says we both got out of the room and made our way down to where the others were, while we were walking I felt this burn on wrist it's probably just me I thought. How wrong I was.

Wagwan bladwins I'm just kidding Hey I'm Damon, Damon Hunts me and my sister Elizabeth were accepted to this boarding school and was walking to the front door of the House Of Ra.

I looked down at Elizabeth (she was really short, oh shut up Lizzie you know it's true) "You ready Liz". "As ready as I'll ever be". You see this was a big opportunity for the both of us because half of our lives were spent in an orphanage, we never knew who our parents were it's a good thing we left really at least no one here will make fun of my eye. You want to know what happened, sure. I was born with this birth mark on my eye it's the shape of a sword, Lizzie had one too just not on her eye she had hers on her ankle. Anyway enough of this depressing talk, we went in and saw a living room it was filled with 6 people so far well guess it's time for announce ourselves.

Before I could do that this ginger girl with green eyes came up to us.

"Oh Hi, you guys must be the last people who got accepted here I'm Lily, That is so cool I love your birth mark. She said this all very fast.

"Thanks I'm Damon, this is my sister Lizzie".

"It's actually Elizabeth but you can call me Liz".

The introductions were quick and easy so far I've met Lily Grace a girl who is really welcoming and perky, Mason Lewis who's her boyfriend he's kind of a joker and fun to talk to, Alicia Sands for some whatever reason she loves colouring her hair with odd colours but still a cool person, Will Clarke a prankster with a way with words and save the worst for last Trent Fernandez this obnoxious idiot who thinks he's better than everyone else. Well I think me and lizzie will fit around great here.

"Wait you haven't met Katherine yet".

Alicia said "I'm right here". She got up and went up to me and Lizzie. "I'm Katherine Diamond" she said this girl was weird she didn't even smile not even a smirk like that Trent did. Yep me and Liz were going to have a great time here at the House Of Ra and until the last year I'm going to make sure that Katherine **will **smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- More like "Creepy" Towers**

Alright it's my turn to tell this part of the story. I'm Trent Fernandez well so far the people I've met are pretty weird but cool there are no words for that chipper dog Damon. His sister Elizabeth she's different I don't know what it is I just get this different vibe from her.

So I got to my room I was sharing with Will he was already asleep. Now that I think about it Will seems like a guy who knows a lot of things you know scheming and stuff maybe I can ask him about the Hunts siblings.

Tomorrow it was the first day of lessons for all of us, wonder what's going to happen. Before I got in my bed to sleep I felt this burn on my back of my shoulder. I should've checked it like a normal person but I never did sleep overtook me immediately.

*ring ring*!

I got up groggily and turned off the alarm clock I looked at the opposite side of the room to see if Will was still asleep; no he was probably downstairs having breakfast. I went to get my clothes to get dressed. I was going to put my school shirt on when that stupid burn feeling came back this is when curiosity got the better of me.

I looked at myself behind the mirror at that's when I saw **it**. It looked like a tattoo but it wasn't and it most definitely wasn't a birth mark like the Hunts siblings had maybe this is what that annoying burn was. On the inside of it, it was a fire bird what was the name of it oh yeah a phoenix and around it was a shape of some sort... Now that I get a good look at it, it looked like the sun.

Alicia P.O.V

Getting up in the morning is hard enough but now we had to go to school kill me now. I went into the bathroom and I did my usual morning routine and changed my streaks I think I'll go with blue today. Then I got that weird feeling again when I first arrived at the house it was in the same spot, on the left side of my stomach. I pulled up a bit of my shirt and my eyes widened to a point where I thought my eyes would jump right out of its sockets.

It was... it looked like a knot or something. I shook my head and was thinking to myself maybe I can wash it off. That's exactly what did but it didn't work, _oh my mum is going to kill me if she finds out, she's going to think that I had a tattoo done for some cult _I thought in my head. Then the door knocked and I heard Lily's voice.

"Alicia, hurry up or Mason and Damon are going to eat all the breakfast".

"Yeah coming, Lil's just give me a second alright".

"Ok but if you don't hurry then Will is threatening to come up here".

I heard Lily go and quickly got ready as fast as I could before Will- before I could register what was happening I was being picked up and thrown on somebody's shoulder.

"Come on emo it can't take that long to put your freaky streaks in now is it".

"Shut up Will I was actually doing something important".

Figures, Will would do that God I hate this guy sometimes.

"Will, I said in a fake sickly sweet voice

"Yes Licia he said smiling

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed while hitting him

"OW, OW Ok!" He said in surrender.

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have breakfast" I finished. I made my way to the kitchen and found that food was already set on the table, I took a seat and so far it was me, Lily, Liz, Katherine, Trent and unfortunately *gags in mouth* Will.

Hola Will here after breakfast I was walking to school you see I would've gone with Mason but he's still asleep. I was thinking about...about what happened in the morning before breakfast. I found this sign on the top of my right arm it was of a cross but not like the ones you see on a church or on someone's necklace the cross was shaped differently.

I touched the top of my arm and sighed.

"HEY WILL". Someone shouted I turned around and saw Trent. He caught up with me. "Hey Trent, what is so important that you had to run here to little old me."

"I wanted to ask you about the Hunts siblings."

"Now why do you want to know about the Hunts siblings unless you got the hots for Miss Elizabeth? I smirked he went red in the cheeks.

"No I don't have *the hots* for Elizabeth ok. Now I'm starting to see why Alicia was moody with you this morning" He said mumbling at the end of it. "I just want to ok".

"Alright then the things I know are that they've lived in an orphanage since they were 5 months old they had those birthmarks since they were born, no one knew there parents I don't think they knew them either. The thing I don't get is that the day they arrived at the orphanage they got swarmed by animals some of them even escaped the zoo, but they didn't hurt the two of them at all also since the day they came all the clocks on that street stopped working."

"Wow. How do get this kind of information."

"I have my ways Trentie boy. Will said smiling then put on a serious face and said "Now pay up Ken doll".

Trent looked frustrated and sighed loudly and got out a £5 note from his pocket.

"Here and **don't **call me Ken doll". Trent says and walked off to there first lesson.

"NO PROMISES". Will shouted back at him.

Will then hurried up to his first lesson which was Science. "WILL, WILL WAIT UP"! I turned around and saw Mason, Lily and Oh Emo face.

"Hey guys, Sands". I said with disgrace

"Clarke". She said with even double disgust.

"Soo" Mason said trying to break the tension between us "What's our first lesson". He said smiling.

"Science" I said.

Mason and I carried on our talk as did the girls when we all bumped into someone and all of our bags fell down.

"Oh my stuff". Alicia whined while looking down.

"You students should be very careful, someone might just get hurt". An old voice said

We all looked up and saw an old guy with grey shoulder length hair and a black trench coat.

"Sorry". We all said then he walked off to a classroom I walked forward to check what he teaches.

"Mythology, huh" I said to myself shrugging and walking back to my spot.

Me and Mason started walking back to form and met up with Damon.

Lily p.o.v

"He's a teacher here what are the odds don't you think Licia." I said while smiling.

"Lils he's the guy we saw last time you remember when we put up your posters. He's the man that was staring at us weirdly like...like he knew us.

I was about to say something when Katherine and Liz were running up to us.

"Hey...guys". Liz said. She and Katherine were out of breath.

"Hey guys. Why are you two out of breath?" I said

"We just saw... the most weirdest man." Katherine said Liz nodded her while catching her breath.

"Can you say déjà vu again?"

"Creedy Towers, More like **Creepy Towers**". We all said at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

A:N-Please Review

Chapter 4. Mythology Lesson with Old-Man Shoes + the Raggedy Man

Alicia here, so far today's been *eventful* note my sarcasm anyway I won't bore you with the details but I'm sure you know who made me this annoyed if you came up with a picture in your head and it was of a skinny-stick lamp post with blonde horrid gelled hair and large blue bug eyes if it was, then yes it was Will I was thinking of.

Oh he makes me want to gauge (what he thinks is pretty) eyes out. Thank God that we have our last lesson now which is mythology there are three things I hope for this lesson the first is: I hope I won't sit next to Will because I'm sure that he'll annoy me all lesson, Pray that Mason this time knows the difference between Egyptians and Greeks and last of all find out what that symbol on my stomach is. I walked into the classroom and sat next to Lily and even if the teacher does have a seating plan I am not moving.

The rest of the class came in and everyone sat where they wanted the tables were in rows so it was me, Lily, Mason, (screams in mind) Will, Trent, Liz, Katherine and Damon.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Licia". Lily whispered "it's the guy, remember the one we saw". Lils was right that's the guy who we bumped into and the one we saw in the street.

I looked at Mason and Will they seemed to know as well.

"Hey do you guys know the teacher". Trent asked and I could see that Damon, Liz and Katherine wanted to know to we were about to say why but the teacher startled us and while writing on the board he said.

"Students on the middle row restrain yourselves from talking or you'll be spending the rest of your school year in detention with me."

We all mumbled sorry but it was amazing he could tell that we were talking he didn't even turn around!

"My name is Mr Blake you can address me as Mr Blake and Sir. Not mate, fam or dude got that everyone."

"Yes Sir" We all said.

"Now this year students you will be learning the great history and civilisation of the Egyptians and the Ancient Greeks."

I could almost hear Mason groan from a few seats down. Maybe I will be able to find out about the tattoo in this lesson. (Little did I know that it wasn't just me who had the so called tattoo and it wasn't just me thinking this either.)

"Who can tell me some of the main Egyptian + Greek gods."

"Oh I know this one Ra"! Mason practically screamed.

" Well done Mr..".

"Lewis , Mason Lewis".

"Excellent Mr Lewis now tell me is Ra and Egyptian god or a Greek god."

"Um Greek".

"Egyptian Mr Lewis".

"Ra was the sun god. Egyptians who use to worship him also believed that he was the creator god. To the Egyptians, the sun represented light, warmth, and growth. This made Ra very important, as the sun was seen as the ruler of all that he created."

Mr Blake then showed us pictures of Ra in Egyptian mythology.

"Every god in Egyptian mythology and Greek mythology had symbols that represented them. This was Ra's".

He showed us a picture of a sun and inside of it was a bird of some sort.

"Sir, what's that bird inside the sun?" Trent asked

"Good Question Mr. Fernandez. The answer to this question is a phoenix, these creatures are ancient and are said to of been normal birds that could fly in outer space. They flew in to the idle of the sun and became engulfed in fire to never be killed and resurrected from death. Originally the phoenixes considered this a gift but they soon came to learn that it was a curse. They were never to live a normal life. People soon came to know of phoenixes and they are now hunted so that scientists can reverse engineer the resurrection ability so they can gain it themselves. The phoenixes are currently in hiding."

"How is this connected to Ra"? Trent asked

Before Mr Blake could answer the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Everyone this will be your homework answer Mr Fernandez's question and also I want you to search about these other symbols".

He showed us a picture on his board it was...my tattoo mark I guess one of my wishes did come true. There were 6 other ones. After my one there was a symbol that looked exactly like Liz and Damon's birthmarks, one which looked like a cross, a feather and an eye also one of these

"If you have any difficulties or questions about this piece of homework then please come and see me or Mr Rodenmaar".

"Who's that"? I asked because I'm pretty sure that this guy was the only mythology teacher in school.

Just before Mr Blake could answer a strange man came running in (even stranger than Will's hair).

"Oh...gosh I don't hope I was late". The guy said out of breath. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie, who even wore those anymore.

"Yes you are late Mr Rodenmaar ". Mr Blake said with annoyance. So this must be the guy who was the caretaker of the house and he was the second mythology teacher, wow this guy must be rich I'll make sure to tell him to stay away from Will.

"I missed the lesson, come on why didn't you tell me Bel". He announced. The whole class was laughing quietly except for Damon, Mason and The blonde idiot (Will) who were laughing out loud... literally.

"YOU could've just come yourself". Mr Blake or Bel replied with emphasis on the you. It was like we weren't even in the class because they weren't even paying attention to us hence why half of the class got their phones out except for Trent who got out some book that looks like the ones that Lils reads.

"Yeah well I was working on something important, especially because we've finally found them". Mr Rodenmaar excitedly proclaimed. Mr Blake looked as red as Lily's hair. "I'm sure it wasn't as important as coming to class on time". Mr Blake says.

"Oh sure it is, remember we were talking about them this morning with Veronica. I know that you have gone old Bel but you should know about the 8, furthermore to my point, me and Veronica finally found out how to find them. You ready for this Blake brace yourself... Tattoos that's right who da man!" Rodenmaar shouted. Mr Blake looked like he was going to explode. Everybody looked at him weirdly "Ok never gonna say that again" He finished. But what did he mean by the 8 and the tattoos I wonder if the mythology teachers knew. Little did I know that it wasn't just me thinking that Mr Rodenmaar and Mr Blake knew about the tattoos?


End file.
